Nyssa Al-Ghul, will you divorce me?
by UK-824
Summary: "Nyssa Al-Ghul, will you divorce me?" "No." "...What?" One shot I made for the finale in which Oliver asks for a divorce and Nyssa Al-Ghul says no. Rated T because why not.


It was over. They won. Well, as much as they could win. Oliver had successfully fooled Ra's into believing in his fealty, even after Malcolm planted the seeds of doubt in him, something Oliver didn't think he could do. The team plus Malcolm, Thea, Ray, and Nyssa had managed to defend Starling from Ra's and the League while Oliver fended off the Demons Head himself, finally besting the man who had caused him and his family immeasurable grief. Currently, they were all on the top floor of Palmer Tech, where Felicity liked to call their "back up, back up base". Diggle had just punched Oliver before taking the man's hand, a start to accepting Oliver's apology for his actions while in the League.

"I deserved that." Oliver said, shaking Diggle's hand.

"That and so much more." Diggle replied.

"I know I am new to 'normal' but this isn't how you accept an apology, is it?" Nyssa asked Laurel.

"No it is not." She replied.

"Nyssa, if your wife ever gets kidnapped, tell me how you react to it." Diggle countered.

"Speaking of wives, there's something I need to do." Oliver said. He walked over to Nyssa and got down on one knee, causing everyone's eyes to widen and Felicity to almost choke on the water she was drinking at the moment.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Thea asked the question in everyone's head.

"Nyssa Al Ghul… will you divorce me?" Oliver asked. They all remembered that Oliver and Nyssa were sorta married. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nyssa took a deep breath before answering.

"No." The word rebounded off the walls and pounded into everyone's ears. Felicity crushed the water bottle in her hand. Oliver stood up, very confused.

"Come again?" he asked.

"No. Nyssa Al Ghul will not divorce you."

"And why not?" Felicity asked, a little louder than she meant it.

"Because that is not who I am anymore. Nyssa Al Ghul was someone who looked to a man more like an immortal than a father. The same man who treated her more as a warrior than a daughter. She never sought out happiness because she believed that it wasn't allowed to her. Nyssa Al Ghul is no more, and as such, I can no longer speak for her." She explained. The room was quiet as they understood her reasons. Felicity tried to throw away the bottle, still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Then who do you speak for now?" Laurel asked. Nyssa smiled.

"Nyssa Raatko. And yes Oliver, she accepts your divorce." She said, more warmly than they'd heard from her. Oliver smiled and held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you, Ms. Raatko."

"You're welcome, Mr. Queen." The two smiled to each other before separating, still adjusting to their new alliance. Oliver then went over to the person he'd most wanted to talk to. She remained straight faced but Oliver could see the barest trace of a smile on Felicity's lips. He took that as a hopeful sign.

"So, she's Nyssa Raatko now. Who are you, Oliver or that Al whatever guy?" Felicity asked.

"I'm definitely Oliver Queen. Al Sa-him was just a cover, an act." He reassured her.

"Someone should get you an Oscar. You were very convincing. Maybe a little too convincing."

"I'm sorry. I had to make Ra's believe it."

"But did you have to make us believe it too?"

"That's how I had to convince Ra's. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, I know. But you told Malcolm instead of us? We could have helped you."

"I told Malcolm because he was the only one with intel on the League, how they work, their customs. You not knowing helped convince Ra's of my loyalty, your reactions had to be real, especially yours, Felicity."

"Why especially mine?"

"Because Ra's knew how I feel about you." Oliver said simply. Felicity couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh." Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, oh." He replied. The two of them just stood there, staring at each other.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Laurel told them, effectively jolting them out of their trance. The two of them turned to her and found her grinning.

"Laurel!" Felicity yelped.

"What? We all know you wanna do it, just do it already. The suspense is killing us." Laurel teased.

"Still, rude." Felicity accused.

"What's rude is Ollie waiting this long to kiss you, you never want to keep your women waiting for too long." Thea joined in, sharing Laurel's smirk.

"Thea, not you too."

"C'mon man, they're right. Felicity's a great gal, you can't just go all Nicholas Sparks and then not have the sparks." Ray said, causing John to stare at him.

"What?"

"Nicholas Sparks? Really?"

"Yes, really. The man has literally written the book on romance. Multiple times." Ray explained. Digg had to agree with that.

"Are you done?" Oliver asked their tormentors.

"Not yet, Nyssa hasn't gotten in on this."

"I do not believe I know what 'this' is."

"We're giving Oliver a hard time for waiting so long to kiss Felicity." Thea explained.

"Ah, well I'm not well versed in these sorts of things."

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Laurel assured.

"If we're quiet, I think we can escape." Felicity whispered.

"Or I could just put an arrow in them." Oliver said, effectively silencing the room.

"What?" Ray asked. Oliver adopted the grin Laurel was wearing.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?"

"Should I be worried that I found that attractive?" Felicity wondered, causing all eyes to lock on to her. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." Oliver chuckled.

"Why, why must this happen to me? Was born under some star that makes me say these things?" Felicity asked, laying her head on Oliver's shoulder, mortified.

"Considering the world we live in, that could actually be true." Diggle said.

"Yay, I'm so looking forward to that." Felicity said sarcastically.

"So am I. It's funny." Oliver said.

"I bet that's not the only thing he's looking forward to." Thea teased.

"If what happened in Nanda Parbat is any indication, she is too." Diggle said. Oliver and Felicity froze.

"No." Oliver whispered.

"And what happened there?" Laurel asked.

"Let's just say that these two are… enthusiastic." Diggle smirked.

"And that is our cue." Oliver said, taking Felicity's hand and rushing out of the room.

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy." Laurel called after them.

"Don't make me an aunt too soon." Thea followed.

"Are they always this lively?" Nyssa asked.

"No, but in their defense, we all haven't had much reason to be lively lately. We should enjoy it while it lasts." Diggle answered. Nyssa nodded and watched Laurel and Thea continue to tease the two. Meanwhile, Oliver and Felicity were on their way to the elevator.

"Well that was mortifying." Felicity groaned.

"But at least we know they approve." Oliver replied as the door opened.

"Approve? They knew before we did." Felicity said. Oliver took her hand in his as they stepped inside.

"Hey, all that matters is that we know now." He said gently. Felicity smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right. And we get to do this now whenever we want." She said, leaning up to kiss him as the elevator door closed.

( **A/N**. My first Arrow fic so be gentle. I wrote this before the finale aired, just what I thought might be a nice scene. Liked it? Leave a review. Also on my tumblr.)


End file.
